Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a drive device having a main drive device, a hydraulic pump, at least one switchable clutch and a gearing with a first drive output and at least one second drive output, wherein the main drive device is configured to drive the gearing, the first drive output of the gearing is configured to drive the at least one hydraulic pump, the second drive output of the gearing is configured as a gearing output shaft for driving a work machine, and the switchable clutch is connected upstream of the gearing output shaft. The invention also relates to a work machine device having a drive device and a work machine. The invention furthermore relates to a method for bringing a drive device from a rest state into an operating state, to a method for bringing a work machine device from a rest state into an operating state, and to a method for eliminating undesired operating states.
A generic drive device generally serves for driving a work machine, for example a construction machine, in this case in particular a crushing machine. As main drive means, use is preferably made of a diesel engine.
A work machine device comprises substantially a drive device and a work machine, for example a crushing machine. Overall, the work machine device can thus be designed for example as a construction machine.
A disadvantage of such drive devices or work machine devices is the loading, in particular thermal loading, of the switching clutch during the start-up process.